


THC

by VampbaitInfinity



Series: Under the Influence [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, F/M, Implied Relationships, Mile High Club, Older Man/Younger Woman, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wealth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampbaitInfinity/pseuds/VampbaitInfinity
Summary: It has be a loooooong ass time, people. But I’m back to stay. I realized that being a sick fuck and writing that stuff down is what keeps me creative and happy. Thank you for reading. (Ps, I always read your comments ❤️)





	THC

The quickly fogging window of the cabin’s main room was forming a thin frost, the delicate pattern creeping its way to the center of the frame. The surrounding woods were quiet, those that were not hibernating for the season tucked away in their burrows and nests. With the roads closed off due to the storm and the main resort still a dangerous few dozen kilometers drive south, the two were taking full advantage of the warm and  _ adequately _ stocked refuge that was the rangers’ checkpoint. They called in to resort staff, whom would send for them in the morning. 

 

Until then, the colleagues were going to wash up and detox from the corporate world and enjoy their snow day.

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Fuckin’ baby lungs-ass bitch” Yami snickered into her fist.

 

“Shut th-,” Kisuke continued to cough himself sore, his cheeks flushing red with the lack of sufficient oxygen. Finally , he wheezes “Hand me that fucking water…!”

 

She handed him the thermos, plucking the water pipe and lighter from his extended fist in return. “That’s what you get for trying to be cool.”, she nearly sang over his audible swallows of ice water. He swallowed a final time before withdrawing his lips and belching. He sighed with the effort and sagged against her shoulder, stating matter-of-factly, “I am cool.”

 

Dark curls fell around her face as she bent her head to the mouthpiece, “If cool was a bitchy old man,” she flicked the lighter and inhaled long and softly, savoring the familiar burn curling around the back of her throat with closed eyes. Lungs filled to capacity, she quickly handed her piece to her colleague, who  removed the bowl and eagerly supped up the remaining emissions. Cloud-like smoke curled around his long lashes, the whites of his eyes blushing as brightly as hers. Her russet skin had become dewy with pleasure, the fireplace giving that exposed at her calves, wrists and neck a pleasing glow. He had noticed. The room had taken on warm, fuzzy shapes, the shadows pregnant with unexpected tension.

 

Their gazes connected, the atmosphere in the room shifted noticeably.

 

They exhaled.

 

It took the older man a moment to realize that he had been tracing every curve of her face with his eyes, diverting to map out the coiled whisps along her temple, and falling to the dangerous curve of her throat, only to be sucked right back into her dark, dark gaze. Only when her lips moved was he finally able to break away. “What was that?”

 

“What were you looking at? Did you see something?”, her voice was...different. 

 

He flicked his eyes away, “Yeah.” He could feel something building, the energy between them twisting and flicking venom onto their skin. Though his body swam the tides of the high, his mind was not hazed with doubt at what she was implying, nor did she give him a moment to wriggle away.

 

“I did too.”

 

“Yeah,”he trailed off,  figuring that playing dumb wasn’t an option while they were on the same wavelength. He licked his drying lips and reached for the thermos of water between them, starting when her cool hand rested over his warm one. Looking up at him, suddenly so close, he could not even begin to avert his gave if he actually wanted to. Her clothed shoulder burned against his, the softness of a breast pressed close to his left arm bringing his thoughts to a whisper.

 

“Why do you only smoke with me? And you KNOW I don’t mean those nasty cigarettes.” There was no room for evasion in her words.

 

“I connect with you in a way...that I can’t...It makes me feel…” he searched her face for understanding, her knit brow nodding furiously in confirmation. “It’s special.” Something between them fell away, he suddenly felt very open and exposed and she gripped his fingers as the same sensation washed over her.

 

Narrowed eyes examined him for a moment, and then she brought the water pipe between them again. Her hands were sluggish in balancing the device on her lap and lighting it. She took a deep hit, tossing her head backward with the effort to keep it in. Turning toward him again, she placed her piece away from his outstretched hand and got to her knees. Knowingly, he held still when she placed both hands atop his shoulders, her lips pressing his open without resistance and his tongue flattening atop hers; she filled his lungs slowly, pressing their bodies together chest to chest, belly to belly as she sat astride him, a thrill racing up her spine at the already stiff protrusion twitching against her naked cunt.

 

Withdrawing her plump lips from his, Yami wrapped her arms slowly, firmly around his neck, not breaking eye contact until pressing her cheek to his. She could feel the rigidity in every part of his body, feel his strong hands beginning to chastely embrace her upper back despite his obvious arousal, and she can’t help but press her nose to the damp blonde behind his ear. “You smell so good,” she all but moaned, his hair standing on end at the electric feel of her lips on such a vulnerable place. Pressing his fingers into her back only further conducted said electricity, it seeming to flow through her, bowing her body and pressing her need down onto him further.

 

Their bodies were communicating faster than they could continue thinking, and he was not so high as to mistake her affection for chaste cuddling. To be certain, he brought his palms down on her splayed knees, gathering her robe to expose her hot flesh to the open air, inch by inch, passing over her broad hips and shapely thighs, circling her petite waist to rest once she’d finally tensed. He could hear her panting softly against his scalp and feel the prick of her manicure even through the thick collar of his garment. A brazen hand dipped behind her to find her dripping, rubbing purposefully until his lap was bunched and damp. Kisuke wanted so badly to get a look at her face, but she clung fast to him, whether from pleasure or bashfulness he did not know.

 

_ Damn _ his brain for not remembering all of the elaborate foreplay he’d fantasized about in a moment such as this, though he never thought her interested in this way before. Two years into their start up, the two had shared their first few millions and countless blunts between them, but never ventured in this direction- he out of respect, her out of professionalism. The young woman had burned through several pack of AAA batteries in their time together, stifling her needs in pursuit of a dream-come-true, and now he barely touches her for the first time and she almost nuts faster than a teenaged boy. An educated, rich, powerful woman in the arms of the one man that she always worried she would fall for. 

 

Gripping the nape of her neck firmly with his still soggy fingers, her downcast eyes and flush cheeks were finally open for him to assess, the neckline of her robe sagging around her shoulders. She always had her mouth set this way when she was trying her best to hold her composure. The sight made the desire in his belly burn bright hot, his open mouth fixing to her jaw and pulling her flush against his body as he lowered them both onto the ottoman. The poor girl  _ melted _ into his attentions, her thighs repeatedly squeezing around his waist, desperate for friction but instantly overwhelmed by the wet, sucking kisses that she would have hell concealing the next morning. Making his way down her neck and chest, he thoroughly covered each inch of exposed skin, stopping short at the feel of her clothed nipples further hardening against the stubble of his chin.

 

He smirked up at her over his glasses, marveling at her unabashedly pressing her breasts into his face, her business-only slicked back bun, now a mess of coils and curls around her shoulders and forehead, making her look fragile and wild, all at the same time. At the look on his face she had to bring her sleeves up over her eyes, slim fingers bunched into fists as she pressed up to his mouth again, only peeking when she felt him loosen his sash and chuckle. When he came back to her, bare, hot and prodding, her lips pressed together fast in that familiar way, but she did not move. The engorged head of his cock was hotter than she recalled one feeling, but she hardly could relish the tease of it along her outer labia, before he was pressing into her, much to her relief. 

 

Inch by torturous inch, he pushed his way into her tight heat until she cursed with a cry, still peeking up at him with those cloudy eyes. Before he could stop himself, he reared back and started a deep, harsh rhythm. Hands falling away to grip his biceps for life, head following her eyes’ upward roll, she could no longer withhold her wails of bliss. Strong hands took purchase lower on her hips for deeper,grinding thrusts that dragged her so close, so quickly to her end, that she nearly threw herself off the couch to get away. He held fast, his forehead coming to rest on hers, to ground her.

 

Her partner stroked her expertly, mercilessly. The haze still hung thick over them both, dragging them closer and deeper into a fog of inexplicable rapture. He squelched noisily in and out of her pussy, his mouth watering at the sensation, soothing each grunt that escaped his clenched teeth. Grinding into her just so, so that her stiff clitoris was constantly being stimulated, not giving her even a second of reprieve. So  _ close _ , but she realized that he was holding her back from her completion; struggling to focus her eyes on his, she almost wished she hadn’t. He had not stopped moving, but the look in his eyes was as ominous as it was arousing.

 

It was clear that he wanted to watch her climax, and as she realized it, he renewed a precise, intense rhythm that left her breathless, eyes pooling with tears of humiliation and gluttony. Their perspiration made their skin stick together, eyes half lidded and unfocused, lips brushing but not kissing, sending shivers of anticipation mutually through them. One large hand found the back of her knee, pressing it out and upward. She was coming before he had even placed her leg over his shoulder, and he followed her, pressing in when her body pushed him out, thrusting through the rippling convulsions as she sobbed against his lips. As her completion waned he arched his hips to his left and fucked her cruelly, spurred into a frenzy by her pleas, “...inside...do it.. _.inside, please _ …!”

 

Climax was never so exhilarating as it was then, her simultaneous wails explained the short sudden spurts of moisture that matted his pubic hair as he drained them both of their lust. Groaning heavily against her lips, he finally stole a kiss, her ferocity matching his own in a recognizable way. The pain in her chest at the feelings this kiss provoked was mirrored within his, and they parted, reluctantly. They were still connected, more so than just with his still hard cock inside her, but in a way that left them defenseless where they once were insusceptible to such weaknesses.

 

Kisuke eyed her under the rim of his hat , she him from behind her mass of mussed hair. The bilateral message clear, their lips met again, disconnecting only long enough for him to flip her onto her stomach. Yami blindly reached for the abandoned water pipe, placing it on the table nearby for future use. The storm could rage on for all of eternity, for all they cared. Everything they needed was there.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It has be a loooooong ass time, people. But I’m back to stay. I realized that being a sick fuck and writing that stuff down is what keeps me creative and happy. Thank you for reading. (Ps, I always read your comments ❤️)


End file.
